Il est à MOI!
by Kohana Higurashi
Summary: Rin a toujours tout fait pour éloigner les femmes de Sesshomaru, mais lorsqu'une d'elles persiste que ce passera t il? Un autre de mes résumés nul. Fini!
1. Encore elle?

Il est à MOI!

Chapitre 1 : Encore elle?

Le printemps tirait à sa fin. La journée était magnifique. Sur le bord d'une rivière, une jeune fille trempait ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. À côté d'elle se trouvait un petit bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait elle-même cueillit. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent tandis qu'elle tenait une marguerite dans ses mains.

- Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas, il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas… disait-elle tout en arrachant les pétales de la marguerite une à une.

Elle restait là à faire son petit jeu enfantin lorsqu'un petit bonhomme vert s'approcha d'elle.

- Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas…

- Rin que fais-tu? L'interrompit-il.

- Rien Jaken-sama, je m'amuse, c'est tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Sesshomaru-sama?

- Il est encore en train de parler affaire avec cette Maruka. Tu sais, c'est très important pour…

Rin n'entendait plus rien de ce que disait Jaken. Comment avait-elle osé revenir? Cette Maruka revenait toujours malgré ses tentatives pour l'éloigner.

Flash back

Rin revenait, comme d'habitude, vers l'endroit où son maître était, car il commençait à faire noir. Elle tenait en main un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait passé la journée à ramasser. Elle arriva et se dirigea vers Sesshomaru pour lui offrir ses fleurs. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Une femme très belle aux cheveux blancs était avec lui. Rin regarda son maître avec un regard interrogateur.

- Voici Maruka, elle dirige un territoire voisin au mien.

- Je suis venu pour parler de la limite de nos terres.

Rin n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce que Maruka venait de dire, et de toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas était pourquoi Sesshomaru parlait d'elle avec un air un peu moins froid que d'habitude. Au fil des ans, elle avait apprit à le connaître mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Elle était capable de lire à travers lui et à ce moment précis, elle sut qu'il appréciait cette femme. Même si personne au monde n'aurait été capable de le deviner, elle le savait. Du haut de ses 14 ans, Rin avait très vite compris que son maître était très convoité parmis les démones. Elle avait repoussé toutes celles qui s'étaient approché trop près de SON Sesshomaru et Maruka n'échapperait pas à la règle! Vu que Rin était passé maître dans l'art d'imiter son seigneur, elle regarda Maruka avec un regard aussi, et peut-être même plus, glacial que celui de Sesshomaru.

- Moi, c'est Rin, dit-elle sur un ton un peu dur.

Ceci n'était pas une marque de haine, mais un avertissement.

Fin du flash back

Depuis cette rencontre, Rin avait fait tout, mais vraiment tout, pour éloigner cette Maruka. Rien à faire! Elle revenait tout le temps et cela faisait bientôt trois jours qu'elle tournait autour de son maître. Elle se leva en laissant tomber sa marguerite à laquelle il restait la dernière pétale qu'elle allait enlever avant que Jaken arrive. Elle marcha jusqu'à leur «campement» puis se cacha dans les buissons suivit de Jaken.

- Mais Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Shut! Regarde, elle lui montra Sesshomaru et Maruka. Voyant que Jaken ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle s'éloigna en l'attirant par le bras. Allez viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin, sur le bord d'une falaise.

- Bon, commença-t-elle, c'est évident que cette Maruka est en train de flirter avec notre maître!

Jaken la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu en es sûre?

- Mais franchement, Jaken-sama! C'est aussi évident que le nez en plein milieu du visage! Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour la faire partir, mais rien ne marche. Je n'ai plus aucune idée.

Elle s'assit par terre en soupirant et en réfléchissant à un moyen d'éloigner cette femme.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, lui dit Jaken.

Pour une fois, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord, cette Maruka devait partir! C'est alors que Rin eu une idée.

- J'ai une idée! Jaken-sama, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, tu es près?

- Vas-y! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Rin le poussa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans la falaise. Elle le regarda tomber, puis elle se mit à courir dans l'autre sens. Elle arriva finalement devant Sesshomaru et Maruka.

- Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, vite! Venez voir, c'est urgent!

Elle partit à courir vers l'endroit d'où elle venait sans laisser le temps à Sesshomaru de faire quoi que ce soit. Il la regarda s'éloigner un peu puis, il se leva et la suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus à la falaise, elle lui montra le vide. Il se pencha et vit Jaken en bas.

- Il est tombé, expliqua-t-elle.

Sesshomaru se tourna vers elle avec son regard sans expression. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il exigeait des explications.

- Euh… et bien c'est que…

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle allait dire comme raison. Que devait-elle faire? Lui mentir? Non, se serait un outrage pour elle. Elle pensait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si elle voulait que cette Maruka s'en aille.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il était déjà tombé lorsque je suis arrivé, mentit-elle finalement en baissant les yeux.

Aussitôt que les paroles eurent franchit ses lèvres, elle les regrettait déjà. Elle savait qu'elle était une piètre menteuse. Sesshomaru sentait bien l'odeur de Rin tout près de celle de Jaken et du précipice. Il était tout aussi évident que pour la première fois, Rin lui mentait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait déçu. Il se retourna et commença à marcher. Rin, toute surprise, le suivit.

- Mais, Sesshomaru-sama, et Jaken-sama? Demande-t-elle.

- Il peut se relever tout seul Rin, répondit-il sur un ton sec.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti Rin?

- Je…

Elle se sentait honteuse, elle avait osé lui mentir, mais pourtant c'était la conséquence de son plan. Elle soupira, elle lui dirait la vérité cette fois.

- Parce que je n'aime pas cette Maruka.

Elle l'avait dit! Elle avait réussi, mais malheureusement, cela ne paraissait pas déranger son maître. Ils arrivèrent au campement. Rin vu qu'elle était encore là, cette Maruka. Elle tenta une dernière chose.

- Mai maître, Jaken… commença-t-elle.

- Suffit Rin, coupa Sesshomaru.

Rin savait qu'elle l'avait déçu. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux sentiments de Sesshomaru. Ou plutôt si, en interprétant qu'il l'aimait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Désolé, dit-elle avant de partir à courir, en larme.

- Ces humains, ils croient que tout leur est permis, ricana Maruka.

Sesshomaru regardait l'endroit où avait disparu Rin. À ses yeux, Rin n'était pas une simple humaine, c'était sa Rin, sa petite fleur qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir et prête à éclore. Depuis qu'il s'occupait d'elle, elle l'avait toujours suivit, servit et elle essayait même de l'imiter. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais Rin embellissait sa vie et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se séparer d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle essayait de faire, était de faire partir Maruka. C'était clair qu'elle était intéressée par lui et il l'avait laissée faire. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, il était plus curieux que d'autre chose. Pourtant, maintenant, elle l'ennuyait. Il leva son regard glacial habituel sur elle.

- Donc, nous arrêterons la frontière de nos territoires au point convenu en premier, dit-il froidement.

- Mais… commença-t-elle, surprise.

Il se mit à marcher et bientôt, il disparut dans la forêt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin marchait en direction de la falaise. Elle marchait sans s'arrêter en laissant libre court à ses larmes. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Penser qu'elle aurait été capable d'éloigner toutes les femmes qui tournaient de son maître… Pire! Penser qu'un démon, seigneur des terres de l'ouest puisse aimer la simple humaine de 14 ans qu'elle était, mais pourtant, elle voulait y croire! Chaque fois qu'elle souriait, elle souriait pour lui. Chaque fois qu'elle riait, elle riait pour lui. Elle faisait tout pour lui, il était devenu sa raison de vivre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle était arrivée à côté de la falaise. Elle regarda d'un air absent la silhouette qui gisait au pied de celle ci. Elle entreprit donc de la descendre pour aller chercher Jaken. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, c'était quand même la seule personne qui l'avait approuvé. Elle descendait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une roche se déroba sous ses pieds en lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver un appui, mais ses mains étaient rendues trop humide pour la soutenir davantage. C'est alors qu'elle tomba. Elle ne criait pas, elle se sentait flotter comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Jaken pouvait s'en tirer, mais pour elle, une simple humaine, cette chute lui serait fatale. Pourtant, cela ne lui faisait plus rien car elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

* * *

Salut! Alors voici une autre fic! Vous trouvez comment? Je vous rassure, encore une fois, tout va bien ce terminer. De toute façon, je déteste écrire des fics qui finissent triste, donc… Au début, c'était supposé être un One-shot, mais j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux chapitres. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous méritez la suite? ( J'chuis méchante)

Bizou à tous

Kohana


	2. Ne me laisse pas tomber

Il est à MOI!

Chapitre 2 : Ne me laisse pas tomber

Sesshomaru venait à peine de commencer à ce diriger vers l'endroit où Rin s'était enfuit. C'était évident qu'elle était partit chercher Jaken. Il commença à presser le pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. À peine avait-il commencé à pénétrer plus profondément dans le bois, qu'il entendit un petit cri qui venait de Rin. Il se pressa le plus qu'il put. Lorsqu'il fut finalement arriver sur place, aucune trace de Rin. Il sauta aisément la haute falaise. Il atterrit à côté de Jaken. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne sentait même pas l'odeur de Rin! Mais où pouvait-elle bien être?

* * *

Rin se sentait tomber. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne toucha pas au sol et qu'elle se sentait emporter. Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle constata qu'elle était tombée dans la petite rivière qui était au pied de la falaise. Elle avait une chance sur mille de tomber dans cette rivière et elle, contrairement à Jaken, était tombée dedans. Elle aperçut de loin Sesshomaru proche de Jaken. Pourquoi était-il venu? Elle n'eut pas le temps de pensée plus longtemps car elle tomba dans la chute qui était à proximité. Étrangement, là non plus elle ne cria pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand elle sentait cette sensation, elle se sentait libre et tous ses problèmes étaient laissés derrière. Elle tomba dans un lac. Elle nagea jusqu'au bord et décida de rester un peu pour relaxer et se calmer. L'eau était très belle. D'un bleu si pur qu'il paraissait presque irréel. Rin resta là à contempler ce magnifique paysage. Elle ne lavait jamais vu auparavant. Elle regarda aux alentours. Il y avait des murs de roche qui l'empêchaient de remonter et au bout, il y avait une grotte. Elle décida donc de se diriger par-là pour trouver une issue. Elle marcha un bout de temps dans la grotte. Elle était épuisée et complètement briser. Son cœur lui faisait encore mal. Elle décida de s'asseoir mais soudain, elle heurta quelque chose. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, elle remarqua qu'il était très dur. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir car il faisait trop noir où elle était rendue, mais elle commença à le tâter. Plus elle le touchait et plus la peur montait en elle. Lorsque ses craintes furent confirmer, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle était paralysée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle entendit alors un bruit. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle fut capable de bouger. Malheureusement, car elle échappa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le crâne humain alla s'écraser par terre en un bruit sourd.

- Qui est là? Entendit-elle.

La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas pour la rassurer, elle était rauque et n'inspirait pas la confiance. Rin se recula contre la paroi de la grotte en retenant sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour que son maître soit avec elle à cet instant précis? Elle se sentait très stupide de s'être éloigner de lui. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher d'elle. Au moins, elle était en sécurité tant qu'elle restait dans le noir. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la sorti qui lui paraissait soudainement très loin. Elle n'eut pas fait quelques pas qu'une torque s'alluma. Elle ravala sa salive de travers et se retourna. Elle se retrouva face à face avec un homme. Il n'était pas de mauvaise apparence mais Rin ne se sentait pas plus en confiance.

- Ah! C'est que tu te cachais ma jolie, dit-il avec une voix suave.

- Je… euh… je dois y aller, arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

Elle se dirigea encore une fois vers la sortie mais cette fois, ce fut la main de l'homme qui la retint.

- Où crois-tu aller? Demanda-t-il.

- Je… je vais retrouver mon maître, chuchota-t-elle.

- Sais-tu que tu es sur mon territoire?

Rin aurait voulu lui crier de la lâcher, qu'elle était sur le territoire de SON maître et qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici, mais elle était tétanisée de peur.

- Tu es très jolie, dit-il en caressant sa joue avec sa main.

La sensation désagréable de la main de cet étranger sur sa joue fut comme un choc pour Rin. Du mouvement brusque, elle le repoussa, ce qui parut contrarier l'étranger. Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua au mur.

- Sais-tu au moins à qui tu as à faire fillette? Demanda-t-il sur un autre ton qu'il avait utilisé depuis le début.

Rin ne put bouger aucun muscle dit dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis un démon, je m'appelle Kotus.

Rin ouvrit grand les yeux. Kotus? Le démon que son maître avait du mal à trouver? Le démon qui s'était réfugié sur les terres de son maître? Là, elle était vraiment dans le pétrin! Elle avala avec difficulté. Lui, il la regardait avec délice. Elle détestait ce regard. Elle ne savait pas s'il voulait quelque chose d'elle ou s'il voulait la manger. Il mis sa main sur sa cuisse et il s'ensuivit d'un réflexe presque instantané de Rin, elle le repoussa du mieux qu'elle put. Il lui caressa les cheveux mais celle-ci le mordit. Il se recula légèrement.

- Je vois que tu es coriace, dit-il avec amusement. J'aime bien.

Il se pencha pour pouvoir la toucher avec ses lèvres, mais soudain, il sentit une présence. Il se recula encore plus, sentant le danger, tandis que Rin se préparait à le repousser encore une fois. Il la regarda un instant encore et Rin eu l'impression qu'il avait un air déçu.

- C'est dommage, dit-il, une si jolie jeune fille.

- Quoi? Réussit à dire Rin.

- As-tu une dernière chose à dire? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Rin compris instantanément le sens de sa dernière réplique. Elle s'effondra par terre devant lui. Des larmes silencieuses parcouraient ses joues.

- Je voudrais que mon maître… commenca-t-elle.

- Trop tard, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

D'un mouvement net et précis, il sortit son épée et coupa la tête de la fillette tandis que ses dernières larmes atteignait le sol. Il se retourna, comme si de rien n'était. Maintenant, il pensait à sauver sa pauvre carcasse car la présence se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Du gâchis, dit-il à lui-même en regardant le corps inerte de la jeune fille par terre.

* * *

Sesshomaru regarda tout autour de lui, mais aucune trace de Rin. Pour une première fois, un sentiment étrange l'envie. Il se sentait pressé, angoissé et il y avait quelque chose qui le serrait dans l'estomac. S'il avait été plus avisé sur les émotions, il aurait su que c'était de l'inquiétude. Il commença à marcher vers la rivière, comme hypnotisé par elle. Là, sur le bord de celle-ci, il y avait un petit morceau du kimono de Rin. Soudain, il comprit, elle avait été emportée par la rivière! Il regarda dans quel sens allait le courant et il le suivit. Il arriva à une chute. Il regarda en bas. C'était un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il sauta et atterrit avec son agilité habituelle. Il commença à marcher lorsqu'il perçut l'odeur de Rin. Elle était beaucoup plus faible, sur ment à cause de l'eau, mais elle était assez forte pour qu'il puisse la suivre. Il entra donc dans une grotte. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un démon apparu devant lui. Le démon paraissait plutôt stressé et malheureusement, ce démon, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il l'attrapa par le collet juste en le temps de le dire.

- Ah! Sesshomaru… dit Kotus. Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis sur mes terres, dit-il simplement.

Le démon paraissait agité, comme s'il tentait de cacher quelque chose. Sesshomaru regarda donc derrière lui pour voir ce qui le rendait nerveux. Il crut que son cœur avait lâché sur le coup. Il écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, Rin, SA Rin, était là, gisant dans son sang, la tête coupé.

- Sesshomaru, ce n'est pas ce que… commença Kotus.

Trop tard, Sesshomaru était déjà transformé. Il le regarda avec dédain de ses yeux rouge. Kotus regarda son ventre où Sesshomaru venait d'enfoncer fortement son épée. Il mourut sous les yeux sans pitié de ce dernier. Sesshomaru ne savait plus quoi faire, corriger cet abrutit sans cervelle ou ressuscité Rin. Pas tout de suite, Rin ne devait pas le voir tuer. Il ramena donc à la vie Kotus, mais pas pour un traitement très favorable. Kotus se releva doucement, confus de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Sesshomaru l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin grâce à un seul coup de poing. Il le fit souffrir encore un peu pour le décapité par la suite. Il laissa sa carcasse sur le sol tandis qu'il s'approchait de Rin, qu'il ramena à la vie. Elle était en vie, mais elle était encore sous le choc des coups qu'elle avait reçu. Il la ramassa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait beau avoir quelques années de plus, avoir grandit et avoir grossit (nda : ben oui, quand on se développe, on grossit, mais sa ne veut pas dire qu'elle est obèse quand même!) pour lui, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Il la regarda doucement, elle paraissait si paisible. Il continua sa marche jusqu'à la chute. Il la sauta en un rien de temps puis, il continua à marcher. Il arriva à la hauteur de Jaken. Il le prit et le traîna. Il arriva près d'une rivière. Il lança Jaken dedans pour le réveiller. Comme de fait, il se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, incrédule. Lorsqu'il vit Rin, il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il se préparait à s'offusquer lorsque son maître l'interrompit.

- Jaken, va au premier village que tu rencontrera et va chercher tout ce dont Rin a besoin, dit simplement Sesshomaru.

Jaken, qui comprit que l'ordre ne pouvait être discuté, partit sur-le-champ. Sesshomaru prit Rin avec lui et plongea doucement dans la rivière. Il n'était pas question qu'il déshabille Rin, mais il devait au moins effacer les traces de ses blessures et l'odeur de ce démon. Il la trempa pendant un petit bout de temps et frotta ses blessures. Il la sortit ensuite et l'adossa contre un arbre après l'avoir enroulé dans son boa pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il attendit pendant quelques heures que Jaken revienne. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arriver, il donna à son maître tout ce qu'il avait prit. Jaken avait pris : une grande couverture, de la nourriture, de quoi pansé les plaies de Rin et un nouveau kimono. Sesshomaru et Jaken n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Rin se réveille. Ils attendirent pendant quelques temps puis, Rin se réveilla. Elle était confuse en premier, puis choqué de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle mais lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru, elle se calma automatiquement.

- Rin, va te changer, lui dit-il en lui pointant tout ce que Jaken lui avait apporté.

Rin partit donc vers la rivière. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit une petite fleur qui était pris sur une roche. Elle s'approcha d'elle et remarqua que s'était la marguerite qu'elle tenait le matin même. Elle la prit et arracha la dernière pétale.

- Il m'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Elle retourna se laver puis, elle s'essuya et revêtit le nouveau kimono qui était d'une couleur bleu royal. Elle pansa doucement ses plaies. Après, elle partit rejoindre son maître et Jaken. Vu que le soleil disparaissait dans le ciel et que le temps devenait de plus en plus frais, Rin s'habilla avec la couverture. Jaken et elle commencèrent à manger mais Rin remarqua que Sesshomaru était contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Elle pris donc un peu de nourriture et la mit sut une petite serviette. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son maître. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit la serviette. Il regarda la nourriture, puis Rin.

- Rin, je ne mange pas de la nourriture humaine, dit-il en détournant ses yeux.

C'était vrai, comment avait-elle fait pour oublier? La première fois qu'elle lui avait apporté de la nourriture, il avait répondu la même chose. Elle déposa donc la serviette à côté d'elle mais resta à côté de lui. Elle s'accota doucement sur lui. Elle savait qu'il pensait beaucoup en ce moment et elle avait peur qu'il pense qu'elle soit un boulet pour lui. Elle chercha rapidement quelque chose à dire pour détendre un petit peu l'atmosphère.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé Sesshomaru-sama, dit-elle.

Comme à son habitude, Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, mais Rin savait qu'il acceptait son remerciement. Elle resta là, pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne soient lourdes. Elle était bien maintenant.

- Oyasumi Sesshomaru-sama, dit-elle en s'endormant.

Il la regarda pendant quelques instant. Il l'aimait beaucoup sa petite Rin, oui, il l'aimait, mais pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de la protéger. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Qui sait? Peut-être un jour ils pourraient partager cet amour, mais pas pour l'instant. Il voulait que Rin trouve un humain à aimer, mais si plus tard elle l'aimait toujours, rien n'y personne ne l'empêcherait de la garder avec lui.

- Oyasumi Rin, chuchota-t-il en la serrant un peu plus.

* * *

Fin!

Est-ce que vous avez aimé? Moi J'ai trouvé ça pas trop pire… Je sais que bien des gens n'aiment pas le couple Sessh/Rin (dont ma meilleure amie). C'est pour ça que j'ai fait finir cette fic comme ça. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais vous pouvez maintenant imaginer la fin qui vous convient le mieux. Sesshomaru et Rin qui se marient et qui on beaucoup d'enfants, Rin qui finit avec Kohaku et Sesshomaru avec Kagura, Rin qui… ok, là j'arrête lol. Je fais juste vous dire que c'est pas facile faire une fin pour que tout le monde soit content et de toute façon, mon histoire ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. En passant, Oyasumi veut dire bonne nuit, mais je ne suis pas sûre si je l'ai bien écrit. Bon, maintenant je vais commencer à travailler sur des fics un peu plus longs, mais avant il me reste encore une fic de Inu et Kagome aux sources chaudes. Si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenues! Maintenant assez de bla bla et place aux reviews!

Merci beaucoup à :

Rikku (ou plutôt Zoé) : Merci de m'encourager et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire d'autres histoires. Je te demanderai ton aide sur ment pour trouver d'autres idées. Ah! Et merci pour la nuit de camping, c'était très chouette a part qu'il à beaucoup plut ( au moins nos souliers sont pas trop pires ) Mon nom d'auteure, je l'ai pris dans une fic. Merci de m'envoyer une review contrairement à une certaine Myli de ma connaissance…

Callisto : Tiens, une de mes fidèles lectrices! Merci beaucoup de lire tout ce que j'écris, mais merci surtout de me dire que tu apprécie. Que le mot soit petit ou long, c'est l'intention qui compte -.

Sayame : Ben non je m'attendais à ce que tu laisses une review! lol Merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil, et je vais te reparler de la fic qu'on a parler sur msn -. J'espère que tu as des idées, parce moi oui! Je travaille présentement sur d'autre fics et j'ai encore une fois, pleins d'idées. Toi aussi continu dans tes fics!

Nahi (-sama) : Ohayo Nahi-sama! J'ai vraiment droit au titre sama? MERCI! Moi aussi je trouvais ça chou la marguerite, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis ! Tu trouve comment? Ma fin est un peu bizarre je trouve, mais bon. Tu sais maintenant la fin de l'histoire. Ah! Aussi, oui Rin a fait exprès de poussé Jaken, mais il faut la comprendre. Elle n'avait plus aucun plan et Jaken venait de lui dire qu'il l'aiderait -. En passant, toi aussi continu dans tes fics.

Sword-inu : Merci beaucoup! Malheureusement, tu vas comprendre assez vite que moi je fais partit du côté des méchantes auteures. Je m'explique. J'ADORE couper dans les bouts les plus cruciaux. J'chuis méchante hein? TT Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai essayé de suivre une thérapie mais aucun psychologue n'a réussit à me guérire. OUIN! Non, je déconne, mais pour de vrai, j'adore couper dans les bons moments mais au moins, mes fins son toujours joyeuse ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Akeri la malicieuse : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Même si c'est tout petit, ça me touche! Encore une fois merci ! C'est toujours agréable!

Tchaye : Toi aussi merci pour la review! Ca fait super plaisir ! En écrivant des review, aussi petite soient-elles, tu fais plaisirs aux auteurs!

Inu-kami (-sama) : Ohayo Inu-kami-sama ( ça fait pas un peu long?) Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu m'écrire avant. Je comprends ! Moi aussi, ça a fait la même chose avec ta fic cœur de vampire donc… lol. Merci beaucoup pour tous les bons commentaires. Pour le point négatif ( comme tu dis) je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu le trouve négatif. Tu as le droit à tes opinions et c'est correct ! Je suis même très contente que tu me le dises! J'apprécie les commentaires, quels qu'ils soient. Je trouve qu'ils apportent beaucoup à l'auteur! J'ai essayé, par contre, de faire une fin pour tout le monde même si moi je penche plus vers le couple, mais ça s'était mon idée de départ, sinon j'aurai fait Rin beaucoup plus vieille ! Merci encore et toi aussi continu tes fics!


	3. MA FIN!

Il est à MOI!

Suite : MA FIN À MOI!

Désolé, je dois l'expliquer celle là! Je me suis totalement déçu. Au début de la fic, j'avais décidé de faire que Rin et Sessh finissait ensemble et vu que plusieurs personnes n'aiment pas ce couple, j'ai essayer de faire une fin pour tout le monde. GROSSE ERREUR! En faisant ça, je ne respectais même pas ma propre idée et je pensais juste au point de vu des autres. Et bien maintenant, j'ai décidé de vous faire MA PROPRE FIN comme elle devait l'être au début! Alors je vous AVERTIS! Toutes les personnes qui n'aiment pas se couple, le bouton PRÉCÉDENT est en haut à gauche. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Merci de m'avoir sauvé Sesshomaru-sama, dit-elle._

_Comme à son habitude, Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, mais Rin savait qu'il acceptait son remerciement._ Elle tenta de se rapprocher un petit peu, et ne voyant aucune résistance, elle osa même se coller contre lui. Elle resta là sans bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était toute crispé, même si elle était près de celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être. Elle pensa que c'était sur ment le bon moment. Elle se tourna doucement vers lui et leva son regard vers son visage. Il regardait les étoiles. Elle se surprit de penser qu'il était beau comme un dieu. Elle rougit en pensant cela. Elle était collé contre un des Lords… non! LE Lord LE plus puissant que la terre ait porté. Aucune autre personne n'occuperait une aussi grande place dans son cœur que lui. Pourtant, elle, simple humaine, elle était avec lui et il la protégeait. Pourquoi? Elle savait depuis quelques années qu'il déteste les humains, mais pourquoi pas elle? Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire ou quoi penser.

- Sesshomaru-sama? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Il tourna lentement la tête pour la regarder. Il plongea ses magnifiques yeux ambres dans les yeux terres de Rin. Elle figea pendant un instant, mais se rappelant qu'elle voulait lui poser une question, elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas qu'il la voit rougir.

- Est-ce que vous me détesté? Dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda encore plus, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. Pourquoi cette question? Rin n'avait jamais demandé de telles choses avant aujourd'hui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ou qui ait pu lui laisser croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas?

- Non, souffla-t-il, à peine plus faible qu'un murmure.

Rin sourit. Il retourna son regard sur les étoiles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son sourire le troublait un peu et il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Lui, le Lord des terres de l'Ouest, lui qui n'avait jamais été troublé par quoi que ce soit, qui n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, voilà qu'il était troublé par un sourire. Depuis un bon bout de temps déjà il avait peur que Rin parte. Plus elle viellait, plus il était effrayé. Il ne voulait pas ce l'avouer, mais si elle partait, il perdait sa seule et unique raison de vivre en même temps. Pourtant, il trouvait ça absurde, lui, un démon vieux de plusieurs siècles qui était tombé amoureux d'une jeune humaine de maintenant 14 ans. Était-ce possible? Est-ce que c'était permis? Pour une première fois dans toute sa vie, Sesshomaru avait peur. Rin le regardait encore. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre à lui dire, mais qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de lui dire. Il reporta son regard sur elle, comme pour l'encourager silencieusement. Elle baissa la tête et rougit violemment.

- Sesshomaru-sama, dit-elle encore plus doucement que tout à l'heure. Je… euh… et bien… c'est que… bafouilla-t-elle en s'accrochant un peu plus au kimono de Sesshomaru et en tordant ses mains nerveusement.

Dans un élan de courage, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je…vous…aime! Dit-elle.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, elle rebaissa la tête, attendant la suite. Maintenant, elle avait plus peur que jamais. Peur qu'il la rejète, peur d'un refus ou bien qu'il ce moque d'elle. Tant de démones étaient venues lui dirent qu'elles l'aimaient. Comparé à elles, elle n'était absolument rien. Il la regarda, un peu surpris. Tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Que choisir? En deux secondes, il choisit immédiatement Rin. Peu importe les conséquences, les lois de la nature, les différences entre les humains et les démons, peu importe tout ce qui pouvait les séparer, il l'aimait et c'était ça l'important. Il la serra un peu plus. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, se geste n'avait absolument rien de particulier, mais pour Rin, cela signifiait la réponse tant attendue.

_Elle resta là, pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne soient lourdes. Elle était bien maintenant. _

_- Oyasumi Sesshomaru-sama, dit-elle en s'endormant_ un petit peu.

Il attendit 1 heure pour être sûr qu'elle dormait. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura dans son boa pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il, tellement bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre à part Rin, si elle était réveillée.

Il se pencha tout doucement et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Rin. Il ne referait ce geste que dans plusieurs années, en attendant que Rin atteigne la majorité, mais pour l'instant, il voulait sceller leur union. Le baiser fut bref, mais Sesshomaru se sentait mieux. Il s'accota un peu plus sur Rin. Celle-ci esquissa un très faible sourire en ouvrant délicatement un œil pour regarder son seigneur une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas s'endormir tout de suite.

* * *

FIN!

Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une fin! Là je suis vraiment fière! Désolé d'avoir déçu plusieurs de mes lecteurs. J'aurais dû être fidèle à moi-même dès le début! Pardonnez-moi TT! Je me suis frappé pas mal de fois. J'ai juste épargné mes doigts car il faut bien que je continu d'écrire pour vous ! Maintenant, place aux reviews!

Kiara-chan : Chouette! J'adore les personnes qui font des reviews comme ça, mais si je me rappelle bien, personne à jamais fait ça pour moi TT! T'es la première!

Inu : Non mais tu vas arrêter de chialer à la fin!

Kohana : sort la poêle, menaçante Tu disais?

Inu : se protégant avec ses bras d'un éventuel coup de la poêle maléfique Non, non, rien.

Kohana : Bon ben va te coucher dans ton panier et ENERVE-MOI PLUS! Alors, je te disais un gros merci, ça remonte le moral! Je pris pour toi que Kagome reviendra vite ou que tu cours vite ! Sinon, tu peux venir te réfugier chez moi et on se protègera avec des poêles! J'ai une fixation sur les poêles… Merçi encore !

Darkangel : Salut, merci pour ta review! Je crois que tu dois me détester maintenant? Désolé TT! Je voulais qu'il ce passe juste un 'tit quelque chose… Mais il ne va pas recommencer ! Inquiète-toi pas, je le surveille ! Merci encore pour ta review, ça fait TRÈS plaisir même si je dois être sur ta liste noir maintenant… J'espère que tu aime au moins encore ma fic…

Tchaye : Désolé pour l'autre fin. Moi aussi je la trouvais plate. Est-ce que tu préfère celle-ci? Je fais de mon mieux, mais je suis encore une auteure en herbe… Pas grave, je m'amuse en écrivant, c'est ça l'important! Désolé, d'habitude, j'ai une ¸âme beaucoup plus romantique, mais je ne voulais pas mettre ma fin. Je me suis enfin décidé!

Nahi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fin même si moi je la trouvais nulle… Sincèrement, je dois être une des seules auteures à avoir changer ma fin… pas grave, c'est mon genre ! Désolé, mais j'ai toujours peur que mes fics soient nulles et que personnes les aiment mais cette fois ci, je me suis finalement écouté et j'ai publié ma fin. Peu importe ce que le monde pensera, ça c'est MA fin! Merci encore!

Karite : Merci pour ta review! Une suite? Intéressant, j'ai pas encore d'idée, mais je vais y penser. Avant cela, j'ai pas mal de fic à publier mais on sait jamais… . Je sais pas si tu as lu ma deuxième fin et sin tu l'as aimé… mais bon! Toi aussi continu ta fic, elle est super bonne et elle mérites d'être lu!

Nazupeanut : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que je fais! J'espère que tu as lu ma fin. Est-ce que tu as aimé? Moi je trouvais ça encore plus chou comme ça!

Alors, même si je me fais lapider de plusieurs, moi j'adore cette fin! Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me tente d'écrire, juste pour vous! Continuez à encourager les auteurs! En passant, c'est mon temps record. J'ai écrit tout ce chapitre sur un coup de tête en à peu près une heure!

Bisous à tous!


End file.
